


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by Animefan22, Blissful_Rouzes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

So there was a small get together,  nothing big about that. However, it was supposed to be a 'semi-formal' event.

 

That was until Laura brought up the bright idea of playing "7 minutes in heaven". Carmilla was spinning the bottle of fate, praying for it to land on the window or something along those lines.

 

The bottle slowed down before stopping entirely, Carmilla lifted her gaze, breath hitching. Of course it would land on Laura, it was like she was playing a role in some damn romantic comedy. There were a few teasing oohs and ahs around the group before Carmilla stood, grabbing the other's wrist and ushering her into their small closet. It was cramped, it was hard to breathe.

 

Carmilla's cheeks dusted light red, shifting against the other, only turning redder at the friction. She uttered a soft sound, earning a chortle from the other. Of course Laura would be enjoying this.

 

"You really think this is funny?" Carmilla grouched, lower lip jutting out in a pout. Her response was another laugh. "Oh fine then." She began, awkwardly leaning in. "I'll show you funny" She flashed a grin, hands going to Laura's hips.  She pulled the younger girl closer, grin now taking on a more mischievous meaning, Laura only responding with a blush and some stuttering words falling from her lips.

 

“Being stuck in here with you like this isn’t helping either of us, Carmilla,” Laura spoke finally, able to form coherent words. “Don’t try anything funny.” Her arms crossed as best they could over her chest in the tiny confined space.

 

Carmilla laughed, capturing the other in a quick kiss. "Wouldn't dream of it, cupcake" Another kiss, lingering for a few moments before pulling away again.  Carmilla bit her lip after that, eyes darting to Laura’s lips then her eyes. Laura licked her lips and glanced away, cheeks heating up.

 

Carmilla decided that she would be leading this show in that moment. She kissed the other's cheek, placing another kiss on her lips, biting at the sensitive flesh playfully, before moving further, kissing at her jaw. She littered the other's neck with kisses, moving her arms, bumping into the walls a few times, to pull at the collar of the others shirt.

 

Laura let out soft hums and moans from the Vampire’s ministrations to her neck and jawline, the sensitive areas of her skin too. Her body tingled all over just from this small amount of contact (either she was really sensitive or has never had any form of sexual pleasure - kissing or other - before).Laura seemed to desire more,  making it apparent through soft moans and the craning of her neck. She pressed forward, pushing Carmilla against the wall, turning the tables on the centuries old Vampire.

 

Laura bit at her neck, whispered into her ear, and in other words drove her mad. She was red-faced,  writhing and trying desperately to keep some composure.  It wasn’t always when Carmilla was left with her guard down, or showing weakness like this but when it happened, she was like putty in the other’s hands. Laura bit her neck again, suckling soft and leaving a hickey in its wake. _Isn’t that my job?_ She thought to herself after feeling the sting of cool air hit the spot.

 

Laura was getting more heated, as was Carmilla. And it showed, with their laboured breaths and desperate grinding in an attempt for pleasure. But sadly all good things must come to an end.

  
The door opened earning protests from both of them, Carmilla swatting at the door clumsily with one hand, shielding her eyes with the other. "Seven more minutes!" She demanded, Laura reaching over and re-closing the door.


End file.
